Soulmate
by Lizzybear54
Summary: A mysterious young man joins Mustang's team and takes a liking to Ed; but the thing is...this young man has a secret. Will Mustang be able to find out what is is? And why is he so jealous? Read to find out! WARNING: This is yaoi! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. I needed to get this out because I think it's gonna turn out to be something great.

Roy: I'm not happy with this story.

Ed: …

Me: Oh hush up Roy! Roy's mad because this story doesn't involve as much fluff between him and Ed as my other stories do. They may or may not end up together…who knows? *shifty eyes * I'm also introducing a new character that I totally made up. He or she is going to be in the story a LOT.

Ed: Who is it?

Me: I'm not telling!

Roy: -pouts- This story sucks. I'm gonna go blow up stuff. –walks away-

Me: Roy, get over yourself!

Ed, and I: -hears distant booms-

Me: Okay Ed hurry up and do the disclaimer because we have to stop Roy!

Ed: Okay!

**Disclaimer: Lizzy owns nothing but the mystery character and the plot!**

Me: Good job Ed! Now let's get Roy! Oh, before I forget, Ed and the mystery person are 15, Roy's a Colonel, and just… enjoy the story! –runs with Ed to stop Roy-

* * *

Soulmate: 

Chapter 1

*Mystery character's POV*

I am very well known for my knowledge and dedication to alchemy. But I also have a secret, a secret that has changed my life forever but let's not talk about that right now. I have been studying alchemy since I was 8, and I wanted to immerse myself deeper within said subject. Sure I would be ridiculed for the profession I am currently involved within but I chose to do it. As I walked up the steps that led into the towering building, I could hear my heart pounding rapidly in ears. I came this far, and I wasn't about to give up. As I entered the large structure I looked around and scurried along to the secretary's desk. There sat a woman in her late 20's, with red curly hair, shimmering brown eyes, and dressed in what I assumed was the uniform that I would be required to wear later today. I tried to sense if she was the one, but I felt nothing. She looked up at me with a smile graced upon her face and asked,

"What do you need, sweetie?"

"Um…I'm looking for Colonel Roy Mustang's office." I replied as I pulled out a piece of paper that I had stashed into my pocket. She looked at it and gave an affirmative nod.

"Okay, so first you go down this hall and make a left; once you do that, on the left side of that hall you'll see the elevator. Take it up to the 3rd floor, and when you get there go straight down that hall and make another left. It's the first door on the right. It will also have his name, room number and rank on the door as well." She directed me with a smile. I nodded.

"Thank you very much. My name's Azka. Azka Silvermist. It's nice to meet you." I told her as I extended my hand out for her to reach.

"Helen. Nice to meet you too." She said as she gladly accepted my hand. I thanked her again as I hurried to the elevator, hopped inside and pressed the number 3. Just because of my condition, it doesn't mean I should exclude myself from society and the things I love. I stood and waited patiently until I reached the desired floor, my heart beat getting louder and faster as I approached my destination. I stopped in front of a set of twin double doors, with a plaque just above the center of the left door that said,

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

_Rm.201_

I gulped and took a deep breath as a wave of anxiety swept over me. I reached out for the knob and gently pushed the door open. All of the occupants in the room were now focused on me as I stepped cautiously through the door frame.

*No one's POV*

Colonel Roy Mustang was currently buried deep within his paperwork which never ceased to show up onto his desk. Every hour or so he would receive another stack of paperwork from Hawkeye.

'_I need a distraction to get my mind off this paperwork. Where's Fullmetal when you need him? With his golden hair and eyes, his slender arms and legs and that ass... WHA-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I shouldn't be thinking of Fullmetal like that!'_ Roy thought as he sighed and fought the sudden urge to bang his head upon his desk; but instead ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Hawkeye came through the door and fortunately for Roy, this time without paperwork.

"Sir, the new recruit is here." Hawkeye replied in her usual calm, and composed manner.

"Very well. Send him in." Mustang demanded. Hawkeye nodded and opened the door as the newly appointed alchemist stepped through the door. He had long snow white hair, bright green eyes, with a pair of faded skinny jeans and a white t-shirt; and he seemed to be anxious and thoroughly confident as well. Roy did not fail to notice this though, and to say the least he was a bit impressed. The young boy approached the colonel's desk and stood there as if any movement would be the death of him. Roy chuckled slightly.

"You can relax, you know? I'm not going to kill you." Mustang smirked. The rookie began to relax the longer he stood. Roy grabbed the Azka's file and looked it over before saying,

"Okay, everything seems to be in order. Welcome Azka Silvermist; you are now officially a dog of the military. Your new codename is The Silvermist Alchemist. The Fuhrer definitely has a good sense of humor." Mustang smirked once again as he threw Azka his pocketwatch, which he clumsily caught.** (1)** He glared at the colonel for being so rude as to chuck the watch at him. As he looked down to inspect the watch, he couldn't help feeling a sense of accomplishment for achieving his goal. He took Azka out of his private office to meet the other soldiers that he will be working with. Suddenly, distant clanking footsteps were heard in the distance. Roy sighed as he got ready for the loud slam that was about to enter the room. Azka stared in curiosity as the clanking got louder and louder with every second that passed. Suddenly, the door was slammed open; there was a tall metal man who had a long hair strand that was not that far from hitting the floor and Azka sensed that he was indeed a 14 year old boy, polite, and is sometimes very quiet; what really caught his attention was the boy in front of him. His attire consisted of black leather pants, black boots, a black jacket with a black t-shirt supposedly under the jacket, and a red cloak wrapped around him. The thing that stood out the most with this young man was that his hair and his eyes were a beautiful golden color. In Azka's eyes he was stunning.

"Yo, Colonel! Here's your damn report." The golden haired teen declared as he shoved the papers to said colonel. As the golden and the white haired teen's eyes locked, a shoot of anxiety and excitement raced through both of their veins.

'_...He's the one.'_ The white haired teen thought to himself.

* * *

TBC (To be continued…)

**(1)- Got that line from FMA episode 7 XD**

Ooooooh! What's gonna happen next? I know it wasn't the best cliffhanger but it's all that my imagination is providing me right now.

Ed: *sighs from exhaustion* Well, I can't wait for the next chapter, and I'm glad we caught Roy before he did any serious trouble.

Me: Don't worry I will be updating it soon.

Ed: Yay!

Roy: *huffs*

Me: Roy…*glares*

Roy: Get rid of this story.

Me: No! I like it!

Roy: Well, I don't.

Ed: Roy just calm down.

Roy: Shut it, shorty.

Ed: *fumes* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?

Roy: You.

Me: *holds back Ed* Ed…Ed…ED!

Ed: What?

Me: Calm down! And Roy stop taunting Ed!

Ed: Yea!

Roy: *grumbles* Stupid authoress.

Me: *dark and evil glare* what was that, Roy?

Roy: *flinches* Nothing.

Me: *mumbles* It better be nothing. Okay, well I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next thing I will be updating is High School Love and so on.

Ed: How many reviews do you want for this story?

Me: Well, I'm feeling very generous, so…let's say 15 reviews? Can my awesome reviewers do that? If you do I'll reward you with Roy and Ed plushies! *holds out a several Roy and Edo plushies*

Ed: Oooh! I want one! *grabs a Roy plushie and snuggles with it*

Me: Awww! Ed you're too adorable!

Ed: I know! *grins*

Me: Okay, I have got to go, so until next time…

Me and Ed: R&R! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Soulmate! XD I finally got some free time to write this because I have no HW.

Ed: Hoorah! :3

Me: Awwww! Ed you're so cute! *huggles*

Ed: :)

Me: Right now I've been listening to "Chocolate Disco by Perfume" (it's J-pop) and I LOVE it! XD I was watching a Kirby AMV on YouTube and it had the song on it. I'm addicted... and I finished a RoyEd pic (that I drew) and it should be on my facebook and deviantart soon; all I have to do is find some damn colored pencils to finish it! :(

Ed: Roy doesn't know that Lizzy is writing this right now so…we have to be quiet.

Me: Yea, last time he almost burned us. O.O

Ed: …What was that? O.O

Me: It's Roy! Quick turn off the light!

Ed: Ok! *turns out light and hides with Liz*

Roy: Hello? Anyone here? …I guess not. Thank God she's not writing that damn story or I'll smash her computer. *leaves*

Me: *waits until the sound of Roy's footsteps disappear*

Whew! That was a close one. And he can't smash my computer because I'm typing this on my school computer; and not to mention I have my other laptop to type on as well. *smirks*

Ed: Yeah.

Me: Well, I have no other news so let's begin!

Ed: **Disclaimer: Lizzy owns nothing~! **

Soulmate

Chapter 2

Both alchemists' eyes were locked in place as they continued to stare at each other. Everyone (except Azka and Ed) looked confused. Al gently shook Ed's shoulders to get him out of the trance.

"Huh?" Ed asked as he snapped out of his daze. Ed noticed the strangers eyes were still glued to him. A pink blush appeared on the blonde's face and he immediately stared at the floor. Unfortunately (for Ed) Azka saw his blush, but at least no one else did. He smiled and extended his hand out to Ed.

"I'm Azka Silvermist. Nice to make your acquaintance." The white haired male said. Ed looked up and shook his hand; he also felt that same warm and tingling feeling he did when he looked at Azka but this time it felt stronger. Suddenly, Azka kissed his hand. Ed blushed a bright red. Everyone's eyes widened at this action. Roy suddenly felt a pang of something in his chest and felt his eye twitch. Hawkeye cleared her throat to relieve the awkward silence in the air.

"Um…Could you boys help me get some boxes from storage?" She asked.

"Uh…Sure." The Elrics replied. The two blondes and the suit of armor soon left the room. Azka then turned to Roy.

"Who is he? He's stunning." Azka asked in a daze. Roy's eyes widened a bit and that same feeling he had came back.

"He's Edward Elric or the Fullmetal Alchemist. The youngest state alchemist ever." Roy replied, a bit proud. Azka stared in awe at the door the golden haired boy departed from just minutes before. Roy eyed Azka suspiciously.

"Anyway, since you're new you'll probably want to know your way around here, seeing as how big HQ is." Roy said. Azka nodded. Just then, Riza, Ed, and Al came back with supplies in their arms. Ed was having slight difficulties though. (AN: You can't see him because there are so many supplies he is carrying. That's what I'm trying to say.)

Roy smirked and said,

"Where's Fullmetal?"

(AN: *cue red anime vein bulging out of Ed's head…or in this case from the mountain of supplies* XD)

Ed put the supplies on the table, and walked up to Roy. Azka sensed that something was about to happen and when everyone put their hands on their ears, he did too.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A MIRCO SHRIMP?"

Silence rang throughout the room, and Ed was fuming.

"Calm down, Fullmetal. I was kidding." Roy replied. Ed just sent him a dark glare and sat down on the couch.

"Wow…" Azka silently mouthed. Everyone began to laugh, irritating Ed even more.

"Hey Ed, why don't you show Azka around?" Havoc suggested. Azka smiled at Ed who fidgeted a bit before nodding.

"O-Okay." Ed stuttered as Ed led Azka out of the door and closed it. Roy narrowed his eyes and headed for the door. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"I'm going for lunch." He said as he left out of the door. The rest of Roy's squad (and Al) looked at each other. Havoc just smirked and made a mental note to talk to his superior later.

~.::Back to Azka and Ed::.~

The two alchemists walked down the halls of HQ, with Ed chattering about everything the building had to offer. Azka really didn't care about any of the stuff Ed was talking about. He was just happy he was with Ed. (AN: Here's the part where you go: Awww! XD) Roy was not far behind them. He had a bad feeling about Azka and decided to follow them. As the blonde alchemist finished his tour, he and Azka walked into one of the quads located in/out of HQ, they then sat on a bench that which was accompanied with a large, beautiful blossom tree behind them that was swaying lightly in the breeze; dropping light pink petals around them occasionally. Roy stayed hidden behind a rather large bush.

"So, what do you think about Central Command?" Ed asked. Azka smiled and said,

"It's great! But…"

"But what?" Ed questioned. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I haven't seen the rest of Central yet. So…I was wondering if you could show me." Azka said quickly. Ed just blinked twice, indicating that he didn't understand any of what the white-haired teen said. The Silvermist Alchemist blushed a brilliant red before grabbing Ed's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes and said,

"Ed, I know we just met but I feel a special connection between us…I want to know everything about you. I find you so interesting and amazing. Would you accompany me on a date?" Azka asked nervously. Both alchemists were staring at each other with matching blushes. Ed was stunned. He really never expected this…and neither did Roy. From behind the bush, Roy was fuming.

"_Why the hell did he ask him out? Ed is mine-…wait...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't like Fullmetal! And when did I start calling him Ed?"_ Roy thought as he mentally and physically slapped himself. Roy raised his head a little bit to hear more of the conversation.

"Umm…you know I've never really been in a relationship before so…can I think about it?" Ed asked nervously as his face reddened. Azka smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll wait forever if I have to." Azka replied sincerely. This just made Ed blush more. Azka stood up, stretched, and extended his hand out for the blonde to reach. Ed grabbed his hand, got up and they both headed back to the office. Roy waited until he was out of sight and out of pure anger he burned the bush he hid behind, to ash. He ventured to the nearest one person restroom, and locked the door.

"I've got to calm down. I've got to calm down because if I don't I could end up destroying HQ." Roy said to himself as he paced back and forth on the white and blue marble tiled floor. He went over to the sink and splashed a bit of water on his face before drying himself off with a towel that was conveniently located next to him. He looked at himself in the mirror and whispered,

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

TBC…

Me: Well, I feel rather accomplished.

Ed: Because you got this chapter finished?

Me: Well, that and I got my Holocaust research paper finished! So I'm caught up with everything! -sighs deeply-

Ed: Nice!

Me: I know right? And I'm also happy that I got this done before Roy caught me. =D

Ed: So…how many reviews?

Me: Well, I'm in a very good mood, so how about…10 reviews?

Ed: You heard the authoress!

Me: Well, that's it for now! Till next time!

Ed, and I: R&R Bye~! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Helloooooo everybody~! Yes, I am not dead and I have not forgotten about this story. I'm actually in a writing mood. XD

Ed: Yay~! X3

Me: So...I'm feeling a little irritable today so disclaimer time Edo!

Ed: **Disclaimer: Lizzy will never own FMA…never, never ever.**

Me: Okay, thanks Ed. Crush my dream. =.=

Ed: *looks innocent* ^_^

Me: . …Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **Xx-animeaddict-xX**~! XD

I will explain why this chapter is dedicated to her after the chapter; because if I did now then I would basically spoil the chapter for everyone.

Ed: Now, on with the fic~! =D

* * *

Soulmate

Chapter 3

After Roy calmed down, he walked out of the bathroom and back to his comrades. Once he opened the door, all eyes were on him. Everyone was there except Azka and Ed. Havoc was the first to speak up.

"Are you okay Chief?" Havoc said, noticing the way the colonel shuffled across the room to his private office. Roy looked up and said,

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"…"

Upon receiving no answer (not that he really cared whether he did or not), he walked into his office and closed the door. Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, and Falman exchanged glances to one another; Havoc looked at the door of his superiors office. He was VERY curious now. Havoc knew that the colonel didn't go for lunch but actually went and followed Ed and Azka. He suddenly smirked. Something had happened, and he was gonna find out what. Havoc walked into Roy's office and closed the door behind him. He smirked at the other male who didn't even notice his presence at all.

"Ahem."

Roy looked up to see Havoc standing by the door with a sly smirk plastered on his face. Roy frowned.

"Yes Havoc?"

"Something happened."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't really go out for lunch. Instead you went and followed boss and the rookie, didn't you?" Havoc replied with a bigger smirk than before. Roy began to sweat.

"No I didn't. I was in the lunchroom."

"No you weren't. Five minutes after you left, Breda went down to the lunchroom and he said you weren't there." Havoc replied smugly. Roy started to sweat even more.

"So…why did you follow them Chief? …Are you perhaps…jealous?"

Roy did a double talk and began sputtering. Havoc just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'_Oh yeah. He's so jealous.' _Havoc thought to himself.

"So Colonel, what happened?"

Roy sighed in defeat, knowing that (for once! O_O) he was in fact not going to win this battle.

"Ed was showing _him_ around HQ and they stopped in the quad and..." Roy began.

"And?"

"That Azka kid asked Edward out!" Roy exclaimed in a whisper. Havoc's eyes widened considerably.

"Wow. They only just met. That kid moves fast. Anyway, what did Ed say?" Havoc said.

"He said he needed to think about it because he's never been in a real relationship before."

"I see. So you're in love with Ed after all." Havoc said to himself. Roy heard this and shot up from his seat.

"W-What? I am not in love with Edw-Fullmetal!" Roy once again whispered. Havoc just looked at him with a smirk for he caught the slip up.

"Come on Cheif. Just admit it. Just admit that your head over heels in lo-" Havoc started but shut up as a fireball flew past his head by a few centimeters. Pale and terrified out of his mind, he bolted towards the door. As his hand landed on the doorknob, he turned around to the fuming colonel.

"You know...if you don't do something quick, he might be taken out of your life forever." Havoc said before leaving the office. Roy stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning to the window and placing his hand on it.

_'Am I really in love with Edward?'_

* * *

It was now after dark and a figure was currently running down the street. There weren't many people out except for the occasional couple taking a midnight stroll. He needed something. No, not something, _someone _with the kind of sweet nectar that he craved. Suddenly, he stopped. On the opposite side of the street was a young woman (most likely in her mid 20's) who obviously looked depressed. He smirked and ventured to his target.

"I can't believe he cheated on me! Well, I'll show that two-timing bastard!" The woman slurred.

_'Yep. She's obviously drunk." _The figure thought to himself. As he reached the other side of the street, he walked up to the woman and asked,

"Excuse me miss. But what are you doing out this late?"

The woman turned around and smiled drunkenly at him.

"Well, hello cutie. How about you and me have some fun?" She asked as she smiled seductively. He smirked.

"Actually, I have a better idea." He said. Suddenly, the woman felt herself being dragged into a nearby ally and pushed up against a brick wall. She was momentarily stunned from the impact and was about to speak until she felt something sharp graze her neck.

_'Hm. Type A. My favorite.' _The suspicious figure thought to himself.

"W-What are you d-doing?" She slurred.

"Shhhh."

Suddenly, fangs slid out from behind teeth and pierced the woman's neck. He felt the woman tense up as he drank the woman's blood hungrily. He stopped before he killed the poor woman, having his fill of blood for the night. He may need blood to survive but he never killed anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. The young lady slid down the wall, extremely exhausted.

"W-Who are you...?" She asked.

"Simple. I'm a vampire." he stated before the woman passed out. He raised up a hand and placed it on the woman's forehead, using his powers to erase any memories of him drinking her blood. As he placed the sleeping woman on a nearby bench, a lightpost glowed upon the young vampire, revealing one Azka Silvermist.

* * *

Me: Holy fadoodles. I love this chapter! Gosh, I'm so proud! XD

And I know everyone's been waiting for this chappie for like, ever but I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and do some writing. I know I was supposed to update Alchemic Wizards but I don't have 40 reviews for it so if like 5 more people review that story I'll finish the smut filled chapter that I already started writing. =)

Plus I felt like updating this one first so, yeah.

Ed: I think it was pretty good!

Me: Thanks Edo! *smiles*

Oh yea! This chapter was dedicated to **Xx-animeaddict-xX** because she guessed that Azka was a vampire (which he is) in her review~! Actually...she was the only one that guessed! XD

Ed: How many reviews this time miss authoress?

Me: *looks at readers* **Umm...how about a total of 35 reviews? We're already at 21. Pwease? :3**

Ed: Please review~!

Me: Well that's all for now.

Edo and I: Bye~! XD


	4. Author Note!

Me: Hey guys! ^_^

Roy: Lizzy is sorry about this note being an update but she has something to tell you guys.

Me: Well unfortunately, this story didn't win the poll. :(

I'm deeply sorry guys but I will be finishing "He's a...Neko?" first.

Either way, I'd like you all to check that story out if you haven't already! It's RoyEd of course. :)

I think you'll like it a lot!

Roy: We're really and truly sorry you guys.

Ed: We really are!

Me: But the good news is that once that story is done, I'll be putting up the same poll again to decide what story's gonna get completed next! So hopefully you all aren't too mad at me!

Roy, Ed and I: Once again, we're so sorry! But please check out "He's a...Neko"! It's really good! Love ya all! :D

P.S: Happy Easter~! XD

~Lizzy


End file.
